Toons
by tsmall1259
Summary: Get ready for an action packed adventure with your favorite cartoon characters from various shows as they go through everyday life which gets crazier by the second!
1. Characters

**Disclaimer I do not own any characters in this fanfic except my OCs.**

**Main Characters**

Spongebob Squarepants:Spongebob,Patrick,Sandy,Squidward,Mr Krabs,Plankton,Gary.

Fairly odd parents:Timmy,Cosmo,Wanda,Poof,Sparky,Mr and Mrs Turner,Foop,Mr Crocker,Vicky,Chester,Aj,Trixie,Tootie,Jorgen,Dark Laser,Mark Chang.

Danny Phantom:Danny,Sam,Tucker,Jazz,Jack Fenton,Maddie Fenton,Star,Paulina,Dash,Kwan,Valerie,Vlad,Box Ghost,Ember,Desiree,Skullker,Pointdexter,Technus,Dani,Penelope Spectra,Dan Phantom,Wolf,Walker,Johnny 13,Shadow,Kitty,Youngblood,Clockwork.

Regular Show:Mordecai,Rigby,Benson,Skips,High five ghost,Mussle Man, Pops,Margret,Eileen,Cj,Starla,Death.

Adventure Time:Finn,Jake,Princess Bubblegum,Marceline,Flame Princess,Lumpy Space Princess,Ice King,Lemongrab,BMO,Lady Rainicorn,Jake jr,T.V.,Charlie,Viola,Kim Kil Wan,Tree trunks,Gunther,Litch.

The Amazing World of Gumball:Gumball,Darwin,Anais,Nicole,Richard,Carrie,Bobert,Penny,Rachel,Tobias,Banana Joe,Terri,William,Masami,Larry.

Steven Universe:Steven,Garnent,Amethyst,Pearl,Greg,Connie,Lion,Peridot,Lapis.

The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy:Billy,Mandy,Grim,Nergal,Nergal jr,Eris,Erwin,Hoss Delgado,General Scar,Jack,Jeff,Fred.

Fosters home for imaginary freinds:Bloo,Mac,Wilt,Coco,Eduardo,Frankie,Mr Hareman,Madame Foster,Cheese.

Phineas and Ferb:Phineas,Ferb,Isabella,Ballgeet,Buford,Candace,Stacy,Vanessa,Jeremy,Perry,Dr Doofenshmirtz.

Gravity falls:Dipper,Mabel,Soos,Wendy,Stan,Bill Cipher,Gideon,Pacifica,Robbie,Candy,Grenda,Ford.

Wander over yonder:Wander,Sylvia,Lord Hater,Commander Peepers,Lord Dominator.

Ed Edd'n Eddy:Eddy,Double D,Ed.

Powerpuff Girls:Blossom,Bubbles,Buttercup,Brick,Butch,Boomer,Professor Utonium,Mojo JoJo,Mayor,Ms. Bellum,Fuzzy Lumpkins,Him,Princess,Ace,Snake,Lil Arturo,Big Billy,Grubber.

Family Guy:Peter,Lois,Meg,Chris,Stewie,Brian.

American Dad:Stan,Francine,Steve,Hayley,Roger,Klaus.

American Dragon:Jake Long:Jake,Spud,Trixe,Hayley,Rose,Fu Dog,Lao Shi.

Kim Possible:Kim,Ron,Wade,Monique,Bonnie,Dr Draken,Shego,Monkey Fisk,Duff Killigan.

Lilo and Stitch:Lilo,Stitch,Peakly,Jumba,Nani,David,Cobra Bubbles,Gantu,Ruben,Sparky,Angel.

Dexters Laboratory:Dexter,DeeDee,Mandark.

Ben 10 series:Ben,Kevin,Gwen,Grandpa Max,Rook,Julie,Argit,Albedo.

Pokemon:Ash,Pikachu,Misty,Brock,May,Max,Dawn,Piplup,Iris,Axew,Cilan,Serena,Clemont,Bonnie,Dedenne,Paul,Gary,Casey,Zoey,Ursula,Conway,Barry,Ursula,Bianca, Georiga,Stephen,Cameron,Tracey,Burgundy,Nando,Drew,Tripp,Jessie,James,Meowth(mentioned peoples pokemon)

The Cleveland Show:Cleveland,Donna,Roberta,Cleveland Jr,Rallo.

Bobs Burgers:Bob,Linda,Louise,Gene,Tina.

Futurama:Fry,Leela,Bender,Amy,Hermes,Professor Fonswarth,Zoidburg.

South Park:Cartman,Stan,Kyle,Kenny.

6teen:Jude,Jonesy,Wyatt,Jen,Caitlen,Nikki.

The Simpsons:Homer,Marge,Bart,Lisa,Maggie.

Randy Cunningham:9th Grade ninja:Randy,Howard,Sorcerer,Mcfist,Viceroy,Heidi,Theresa.

Teenage mutant ninja turtles 2012 series:Leo,Raph,Donnie,Mikey,April,Casey,Splinter,Shredder,The Kraang,Karai,Razor,Fishface,Baxter,Tiger Claw,Bebop,Rocksteady.

Kid vs Kat:Coop,Kat,Fiona,Dennis.

Kick Buttowski:Suburban Daredevil:Kick,Gunther.

Invader Zim:Zim,Gir,Dib,Gaz,Minimoose

My Life as a Teenage robot:Jenny,Brad,Tuck,Sheldon,Misty.

Shezow:Guy,Kelly,Maz.

Total Drama series:Gwen,Owen,Duncan,Harold,Bridget,Izzy,Ezekial,DJ,Beth,Lindsay,Lashawna,Jeff,Cody,Courtney,Noah,Heather,Trent,Alejandro,Sierra,Mike,Zoey, Cameron,Sam,Scott,Dakota,B,Dawn,Lightning,Brick,Anna Maria,Beardo,Ella,Max,Shawn,Leonard,Sky,Jasmine,Samey,Amy,Topher,Rodney, Fang,Chris,Chef,Mal,Vito,Manitoba,Svetlana,Chester.

My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic:Twilight,Applejack,Rainbow dash,Pinkie pie,Fluttershy,Rarity,Spike,Discord,King Sombra,Tirek,Queen Chrysalis,Apple Bloom,Sweetie Belle,Scootaloo,Big Mac,Derpy,Trixie,Zecora,Shining Armor,Princess Candace,Princess Celestia,Princess Luna.

The Boondocks:Huey,Riley,Robert,Tom,Uncle Ruckus.

Teen Titans:Robin,Starfire,Beastboy,Cyborg,Raven,Blackfire,Terra,Slade,Jinx,Gizmo,Mammoth,Aqualad,Bumblebee,Speedy,Kid Flash.

El Tigre:the adventures of Manny Rivera:Manny,Frida,White Pantara,Puma Loco,Django,Zoe.

Catscratch:Mr Blik,Gordon,Waffles,Kimberly.

Totally Spies!:Sam,Alex,Clover,Brittany, Jerry.

The Mighty B:Bessie,Happy,Ben,Penny,Portia,Gwen.

Avatar:the last Airbender:Aang,Katara,Sokka,Toph,Zuko,Mai,Ty Lee,Suki,Appa,Momo,Azula,Uncle Iroh.

Legend of Korra:Korra,Nagga,Maka,Bolin,Pabu,Asami,Tenzin,Lin.

Men in Black:the series:Agent J,Agent K,Agent L,Zed,Frank.

Jimmy Neutron:boy genius:Jimmy,Cindy,Carl,Sheen,Libby,Godard.

Fanboy and ChumChum:FanBoy,ChumChum,Yo,Oz,Kyle,Boog,Lenny.

Kids next door:Numbah 1,2,3,4,5.

T.U.F.F. Puppy:Dudley,Kitty,Keswick,Chief,Snaptrap,Bird Brain,Chameleon.

Johnny Bravo:Johnny,Suzy,Carl.

Chowder:Chowder,Panini,Gorgonzola,Mung,Truffles,Schnitzel,Endive,Gozpacho,Kimchi.

Courage the Cowardly Dog:Courage,Muriel,Eustuce.

The misadventures of Flapjack:Flapjack,Captain K'nuckles,Bubbie.

Johnny Test:Johnny,Dukey,Susan,Mary,Gil,Bling Bling boy,Mr Black and Mr White,The General,Mr. Test,Mrs. Test,Brain Freezer,Mr Mittens.

My life and times of Juniper Lee:June,Ray Ray,Monroe.

Fish hooks:Milo,Bea,Oscar.

Hi Hi puffy AmiYumi:Ami,Yumi,Kaz.

Ultimate Spiderman:Spiderman,Nova,Powerman,White Tiger,Iron Fist,Phil Coulson,Nick Furry,Green Goblin,Venom,Harry,Mj,Doctor Octopus,Electro,Rhino,Kraven,Sandman,Agent Venom,Iron Spider,Cloak,Dagger,Squirel girl,Kazar,Zabu,Deadpool.

Avengers Assemble:Iron man,Captain America,Thor,Hulk,Black Widow,Hawkeye,Falcon,Ant Man,Thanos,Loki,Ultron.

Justice league unlimited/Superman/Batman:Superman,Batman,Wonder Woman,Flash,Green Lantern,Hawkgirl,J'onn J'onzz,Supergirl,Green Arrow,Black Canary,Joker,Lex Luthr,Poison Ivy,Livewire,Bizarro,Question,Killer Croc,Catwoman,Lois Lane,Batgirl,Alfred,Comissionor Gordon,Zatanna,Wildcat,Huntress,Jimmy,Twoface,Metallo,Darkseid,Scarecrow,Mr Freeze,Harley Quinn,Penguin,Bane,Riddler.

Static Shock:Virgil,Ritchie,Daisy,Frieda,Robert,Sharon,Rubberbandman,Ebon,Hotstreak,Shiv,Talon,She-Bang.

Hey Arnold!:Arnold,Gerald,Helga,Sid,Phobe,Rhonda,Harold,Stinky,Lila,Curly.

Winx club:Bloom,Stella,Musa,Techna,Flora,Aisha,Roxy.

Sidekick:Eric,Trevor,Vana,Kitty,Maxum Brain.

Growing up Creepy:Creepy,Budge,Chris Alice,Melanie,Carla,Nat,Poli.

Grossology:Ty,Abby,Lab Rat,Naomi,Sloppy joe,Kid Rot,Insectiva,Lance Boil.

Kenny the shark:Kenny,Kat.

Sonic x:Sonic,Chris,Amy,Cheese,Cream,Tails,Knuckles,Shadow,Rouge,Chuck,Ella,Mister Tanaka,Doctor Eggman,Decoe,Bocoe,Bokkun.

My gym partners a monkey:Adam,Jake,Windsor,Slips,Lupe,Ingrid,Principle Pixiefrog,Bull Sharkowski.

Looney tunes:Bugs Bunny,Daffy Duck,Taz,Lola Bunny,Porky,Sylvester,Tweety,Granny,Speedy,Road Runner,Wild E Coyote,Marvin the Martian,Yosimite Sam,Pete Puma,Pepe Le Pew,Foghorn Leghorn,Elmer Fudd.

Yogi Bear:Yogi,BooBoo,Ranger Smith.

Top Cat:Top Cat,Brain,Chu-Chu,Fancy-Fancy,Spook,Benny,Officer Dibble.

Tom and Jerry:Tom,Jerry,Spike.

Jimmy two shoes:Jimmy,Beezy,Heloise,Lucius,Samy,Jez,Cerbee,Saffi,General Molotov.

Grojband:Corey,Laney,Kin,Kon,Trina,Mina.

League of super evil:Voltar,Doktor frogg,Red Menace,Domigedon.

Monster Buster club:Danny,Cathy,Sam,Chris,John.

Scooby Doo:Scooby,Shaggy,Fred,Daphne,Velma.

Dan Vs:Dan,Chris,Elise.

Stocked:Reef,Fin,Broseph,Emma,Lo,Johnny,Wipeout.

Rick and Morty:Rick,Morty,Summer.

The Proud family:Penny,Oscar,Trudy,Suga Momma,Puff,Bebe,Cece.

Brandy and Mr Whiskers:Brandy,Mr Whiskers,Lola,Cheryl,Meryl,Margo,Ed,Gaspar.

Samurai Jack:Jack,Demongo,The Scottsman,Aku.

Yin Yang Yo:Yin,Yang,Yo,Yuck,Carl.

Xmen Evoulution:Cyclopes,Jean,Nightcrawler,Shadowcat,Rogue,Spyke,Wolverine,Storm,Beast,Professor X,Avalanche,Toad,Blob,Quicksilver,Magneto,Mystique.

Soul Eater:Soul,Maka,Black Star,Death the Kid,Tsubaki,Liz,Patti,Crona,Ragnarok,Blair,Spirit,Death,Stein.

Sym Bionic Titan:Lance,Illana,Octus.

We Bare Bears:Grizz,Panda,Ice Bear,Chloe,Nom Nom,Charlie.

Star vs the forces of Evil:Star,Marco,Ludo,Toffe.

The Loud House:Lincoln,Lori,Leni,Luna,Lucy,Lynn,Luan,Lana,Lola,Lisa,Lily,Clyde.


	2. Burgers vs Patties part 1

**Alright everyone the first chapter is here and the Craziness Begins...and if you have a idea for a future episode featuring any of the main characters from Chapter 1 please review and tell me what it is.**

Plot A:Bob and Mr. Krabs start a rivalry after finding out that they sell the best burgers in town and their taking each other's best customers.

Plot B:Plankton finds out about the rivalry and try's to steal the krabby patty recipe while Mr. Krabs is occupied.

It's a normal day in Cartoon City were we see the Krusty Krab busy with people coming in. At the register Squidward was taking a order for Scooby.

Scooby:I'll have a rabby patty.

Squidward:What did you say?

Spongebob then comes out the kitchen and has a Krabby Patty on a platter.

Spongebob:He said can he have a Krabby Patty. Don't you speak dog.

Squidward:No! And I never want too!

Scooby and Spongebob then walk over to a table to have a conversation but suddenly a lightbulb appeared over Spongebob's head.

Spongebob:Hey Scooby where's Shaggy?

At Bobs Burgers,we see Shaggy Rogers coming in the restaurant where he's greeted by Bob.

Bob:Shaggy, what a surprise!

Bob then suddenly realizes somethings missing but he finally realizes that a familiar canine is gone.

Bob:Hey where's Scooby?

Shaggy:At the Krusty Krab.

After Shaggy said the word Krusty Krab everyone started talking about the Krusty Krab and some people even started going to that mentioned restaurant

Gene:Yeah the Krusty Krabs awesome!

Gene then ran to the Krusty Krab to get a krabby patty.

Bob:Shaggy...what the heck just happened?!

Shaggy:People just left to go to the Krusty Krab.

Bob:Yeah but why! Even my own son left!

Shaggy:Cause you and Mr. Krabs AKA the owner of the Krusty Krab have been stealing each other's customers for days haven't you noticed.

Then something in Bobs mind clicked.

_Flashback_

_We see Top Cat and Kenny the shark having a converation while eating burgers._

_ Top Cat:Me and you should go to this restaurant not far from here I heard it makes the best burgers._

_Kenny:I'm in but how do we get past Bob?_

_Both see Bob taking a nap with a magazine on his face with a half eaten burger on a plate next to him_

_Kenny:Nevermind._

_Both quietly tip toe out the door and head to the Krusty Krab, but suddenly Kenny suddenly tip toes back in the restaurant and grabs the half eaten burger next to Bob and walks out the door, Top Cat walks back in taking a stool and carefully taking the magazine off Bobs face and running out the door then comes back and takes the plate that Bobs half eaten burger was on then runs out the restaurant while Bob continues to sleep._

_End of Flashback_

Shaggy:How can you have a flashback while sleeping and they took your stuff? How is that possible?

Bob:I don't know Shaggy...I don't know...

At the Krusty Krab, Scooby was talking to Spongebob.

Scooby:At Bobs Burgers.

?:What!

Suddenly, Mr. Krabs barges out from underneath the floorboards of the restaurant causing both Spongebob and Scooby to scream like nine year old girls.

Spongebob:Mr. Krabs! what were you doing under the floorboards?

Mr. Krabs:Oh that I was just um...looking for spare change! Yeah that's what I was doing, I wasn't sleeping on the job or anything.

Spongebob:Ok!

Mr. Krabs:But, Bobs Burgers has been stealing my customers and money for days.

At the same time, Mr. Krabs and Bob walk outside and look up in the air and yelling.

Mr. Krabs and Bob:I'll get you for this Bob/Krabs!


	3. Burgers vs Patties part 2

**Here's Burgers vs Patties part 2**

At the Chum Bucket, Plankton had heard about the feud between Bob and Mr. Krabs

Plankton:Finally with Krabs busy I'll be able to steal the Krabby Patty formula.

He then starts to drool which gets on the floor as he imagines himself taking a bite out of a Krabby Patty.

?:Plankton I just moped there!

Plankton stopped his fantasies and looked up to see his computer wife Karen(Spongebob Squarepants).

Karen:Besides I wouldn't get your hopes up.

Plankton:What do you mean by don't get my hopes up?

Karen:I mean everytime you try to steal the formula you always get thrown back at the Chum Bucket by Krabs...literally!

Plankton:I do not!

Karen:Oh really.

Karen then shows Plankton on her monitor of Mr. Krabs throwing Plankton out the Krusty Krab. First, Plankton was thrown at the Chum Bucket. Second, was of Mr. Krabs turning Plankton into a ballon then Plankton flys through and breaks the Chum Bucket window. Third, Mr. Krabs came out the Krusty Krab with a baseball mitt and throws Plankton at the Chum Bucket wall making a splat. Fourth, we see Plankton tied up in a remote controlled helicopter that Mr. Krabs was controlling and made the helicopter explode by making it crash on top of the Chum Bucket. Fifth, Mr. Krabs comes out the Krusty Krab with a golf club he puts Plankton on the ground and swings the club making Plankton fly through the window of the Chum Bucket. Finally, we see Mr. Krabs walk out the Krusty Krab where he puts Plankton on the ground.

Mr. Krabs:Sorry Plankton but I'm busy today so your just gonna have to throw yourself.

Mr. Krabs goes back in the Krusty Krab, while Plankton walks to the Chum Bucket and puts his head against the door.

Plankton:Splat.

He then starts to cry and Karen turns the monitor off while laughing.

Plankton:Hey!

Karen:I'm sorry its just that was my favorite part!

Plankton:If your going to be like that then I don't need your help getting the formula!

Plankton begins to walk out the Chum Bucket but he slips in his own drool.

Plankton: Ouch.

At the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs is looking through a telescope.

Spongebob:Mr. Krabs what are you doing?

Mr. Krabs:Oh me I'm just spying on Bob. I know he has something under his sleeve to take my customers.

Spongebob:Um...aren't you taking this a little...to far...

Mr. Krabs:No!

Unknown to them Plankton had snuck in the Krusty Krab.

Plankton:That was easier than I thou-A FOOT!

At that moment Spongebob's shoe came down and stepped on him.

Spongebob:I must've stepped in something.

Spongebob starts to scrap his foot on the ground causing Plankton to scream in pain.

At Bobs Burgers, Bob was looking at the Krusty Krab from across the street with a telescope and saw Mr. Krabs doing the same thing.

Bob:Ok that's it I have had enough!

Bob walks out of Bobs Burgers and Mr. Krabs walks out of the Krusty Krab. Both of them walked up to each other glaring.

Bob:What the heck! Do you got a problem with me!

Mr. Krab:Do I got a problem with you or do you got a problem with me!

Bob:Krabs!

Mr. Krabs:Bob!

Bob:Krabs!

Mr. Krabs:Bob!

?:Whats the deal?

Both turn to see Chris McLean drinking Starbucks Coffee in his right hand and had a newspaper in the other.

Chris:I mean you sell the best Burgers in the city so what.

Bob:No I'll stop the rivalry when he admits I sell the best Burgers!

Mr. Krabs:Me you should be telling me I sell the best Burgers...Bobby!

Bob then slaps Mr. Krabs.

Bob:The only person who calls me Bobby is my wife!

Both then tackle each other to the ground punching and kicking each other. Chris suddenly pulls out his phone and calls his friend Roger Smith.

Chris:Roger get your alien butt down here Mr. Krabs and Bob are tearing each other apart!

At the Krusty Krab, Plankton was trying to break in the safe in Mr. Krabs office with the Krabby Patty formula inside.

Plankton:What is the combination?! Oh well looks like I'm just gonna have to use the bomb!

He then takes a bomb out of nowhere straps it onto the safe.

Plankton:Now with Krabs busy with the rivalry that formula is as good as mine. Now to set this and...I have to wait for it to blow up in 1 hour:27 minutes:13 seconds well thats not long Plankton not long at all.

With Mr. Krabs and Bob, various people came by and saw both Mr. Krabs and Bob fighting each other.

Abby:My money's on Bob.

Roger:What! Have you lost your mind it's Krabs who's gonna win.

Ty:Yeah Abby, Krabs for the win!

Mordecai:No! Bob would win. I once made a bet with him to eat a crab that was alive and he did it.

Bob and Mr. Krabs then stopped fighting and then came up with another way to find out who was the best and strange as it was they had the same idea.

Mr. Krabs:Fighting isn't gonna solve anything so how about this Bob a competition to see who has the best Burgers in town. Deal?

Bob:Deal.

Both then shake hands.

Bob:We meet back here in 1 hour.

Mr. Krabs:Agreed.


	4. Burgers vs Patties part 3

**Ok everyone here is the finale chapter of this episode.**

In the middle of the street, we see Bob and Mr. Krabs coming out of their respective restaurants glaring at each other as tumbleweed rolled past them as they both started walking towards each other with spatulas in their hands and other items in their pockets. They both step in a giant white circle and we see various people watching from the sidelines, some even held up Bob or Mr. Krabs signs.

Peter:This is better then Netflicks!

Quagmire:I know right!

Chris McLean then comes between both Bob and Mr. Krabs.

Chris:Ok this is what we'er going to do to prove who has the best Burgers you two are going to settle this by trying to knock each other out of the circle by using your spatulas and anything else you brought with you or fight each other to get one the other out the circle. So when I give the count you may start.

He then runs out the circle and begins to count.

Chris:Three.

Bob reaches for a pack of salt from his pocket.

Chris:Two.

Mr. Krabs gets a bottle of mustard and a bottle of ketchup from the back of his pants pocket.

Chris:One.

Mr. Krabs and Bob glare at each other.

Chris:Start!

Bob and Mr. Krabs then charge at each other with their spatulas raised high in the air which both hit each other making a cling. Mr. Krabs squirts ketchup on the ground making Bob slip and fall on the ground. Mr. Krabs then goes to drag Bob out the circle but Bob opens the salt packet he had earlier and throws it in Mr. Krabs face causing the Krab to let him go and scream.

Mr. Krabs:AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

He then starts to roll on the ground crazily until he rolled under Bobs feet knocking him down and Mr. Krabs saw this.

Mr. Krabs:Oh...I meant to do that!

He then jumps on top of Bob then starts to slap him in the face over and over again. But at that moment Bob grabs a mustard bottle from his belt and squirts it on Mr. Krabs making him get distracted. Then, Bob tackles him to the ground.

At the Krusty Krab, Plankton was walking around in a circle bored out of his mind waiting for the bomb to go off.

Plankton:I can't take it anymore! This bomb has to go off now I don't know when Krabs is coming back and I'm not waiting another 27 minutes and 15 seconds for him to come!

In his frustarition he kicked the bomb causing the time to change to 5 seconds. Which Plankton noticed.

_Five_

Plankton:Crap!

_Four_

Plankton then starts to run for his life while screaming.

_Three_

Plankton is still running and screaming

_Two_

He stops running in midair and looks behind him to see he hadn't gotten far away from the bomb but was actually right next to it. He looks at the readers with a scared look on his face.

_One_

The safe then exploded sending a screaming Plankton and a now broken safe through the roof of the Krusty Krab.

With Bob and Mr. Krabs, After Bob tackled Mr. Krabs he got a pepper shaker out his pocket.

Mr. Krabs:No anthing but the pepper shaker!

Bob:Not until you say I sell the best Burgers!

Mr. Krabs:NEVER!

Bob, Mr. Krabs and even the people in the crowd stopped what they were doing to look up to see something falling from the sky and it was on fire but it was hard to tell what it is.

Bob:What the heck is that?!

Rigby:Is it a Plane?!

Moredacai:Is it a Missile?!

Kim:Is it a Asteroid?!

Ron:Is it a Bird?!

Jake Long:Is it a Dragon?!

Scooby and Shaggy:Is it a Monster?!

Kevin:Is it my Car?!

Ash:Is it a Pokemon?!

Ben and Dib:Is it a Alien?!

Cameron:Is it a Satellite?!

Owen:Is it food?!

Everyone looks at Owen like he was crazy.

Everyone but Owen:FOOD!

Owen:Yeah I'm hungry and it's coming right to me so I can eat it!

Everyone looked up to see it was actually getting closer and was about to hit the circle where Mr. Krabs and Bob stood.

Mr. Krabs:Look out!

He then pushes Bob out the circle where both landed on the ground. Owen then runs in the middle of the circle where Mr. Krabs and Bob used to be.

Owen:Yes, come to me my treat of delicious flavor!

Chris:Owen get out of there! If you die I'm going to get sued!

But it was to late as the object hit the circle making a crater. Everyone then surrounded the crater to see a burnt Owen and a broken safe.

Owen:That was not food.

Mr. Krabs then see's his safe

Mr. Krabs:MY SAFE! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY!

Plankton then gets out from the safe burnt with the Krabby Patty Recipe in hand.

Mr. Krabs:PLANKTON!

Plankton:Uh oh. This can't be good.

He then starts to run away from Mr. Krabs with the formula.

Mr. Krabs:Oh no you don't you one eyed freak!

He was about chase after him but Bobs foot stepped on Plankton.

Plankton from under Bobs foot:Ouch.

Bob then picks up the formula and gives it to Mr. Krabs.

Mr. Krabs:Wait you helped me?

Bob:Yeah you saved my life so now we'er even.

Roger:Hold on a second as much as I love lovey dovey friendship and crap. Who's the winner?

Bob and Mr. Krabs eyes go wide and they start glaring at each other.

Mr. Krabs:Easy I'm the winner!

Bob:Your the winner?! I just stopped your archenemy and got your recipe back!

Mr. Krabs:Well you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me!

Bob:Tell him Chris! Tell him who the real winner is!

Both then look at Chris.

Chris:Technically you both didn't win.

Bob and Mr. Krabs:WHAT?!

Chris:Well you both got out the circle and rules states that whoever gets out the circle has the best burgers. But you two didn't stay in the circle now did ya?

Bob and Mr. Krabs glare at Chris.

Mr. Krabs:I'll hold him down while you go get the pepper shaker.

Bob pulls out the pepper shaker from off the ground.

Bob:Already did it.

Chris:Guys can't we work this out?

Bob and Mr. Krabs then start to walk towards Chris.

Chris:Dudes stop playing! Get that thing away from my hair! AHHHHH!

Everyone in the crowd laughed at this as Chris was chased around the crater by Bob and Mr. Krabs.


	5. Driving Chris McLean Crazy part 1

**Everyone I'm back with the second episode of Toons.**

Plot:Top Cat and his gang are kicked out of their ally by Johnny 13 and end up living with Chris McLean and driving him crazy every single minute.

We see something scavenging through trash at the city dump and we see Top Cat coming out from the top of the pile holding a umbrella with holes in it.

Top Cat:Well I can definetly use this for...well something.

He then comes out the city dump holding the umbrella over his head.

Top Cat:Well time to get back to the ol ally!

He then turns the cornor to his ally. He then hears noise and turns around to see a person on a motorcycle coming straight for him. Top Cat then starts to run while screaming when the person on the motorcycle comes behind him and picks him up by the back of his shirt then throws him into some trashcans.

Top Cat:Hey you whats your problem!

The man turns around glaring at Top Cat.

?:Me! What's your deal! You don't just come into my ally like you own the place!

Top Cat:Yeah but-Wait your ally!

?:Yeah I just kicked five other cats out this ally today...And I see one more cat about to get thrown out.

Top Cat:Hey, who do you think you are anyway pal?!

?:Me? I'm Johnny and I'm pretty sure your about to go some where far away.

Top Cat:What?

Johnny 13:Shadow!

Top Cat looked at the wall to see Johnny's Shadow coming off of it with a sinister smile and opening it's eyes revealing they were glowing green.

Top Cat:Oh, so that's how it's gonna be well I can take both of you on mono e mono!

He then charged at both Johnny and Shadow with his fists raised high in the air ready to fight both of them. But instead he ran past both screaming like a little girl only for Shadow to get a hold of his tail which Top Cat didn't notice. Johnny then turns his head to Shadow.

Johnny:You know what to do.

Shadow nods his head before flying off with a screaming Top Cat over CartoonCity while passing three familiar flying five year old girls fighting a green monkey inside a robot suit.

Top Cat:Blossom! Bubbles! Buttercup! Help!

Blossom:Did you guys here anything?

Buttercup:Yeah! The sound of Mojo getting his butt whopped!

Bubbles:No I think that was Top Cat!

Buttercup:How do you know that?

Bubbles then points to Top Cat being held by Johnny's Shadow.

Mojo:Hello! Evil genius trying to take over the world here!

Blossom:Oh yeah I forgot about Mojo. Let's get him girls!

Top Cat then sees the girls heading back to fight Mojo.

Top Cat:Hey girls come back I need help!

Shadow goes over to a dumpster and opens the top to reveal Top Cats gang which included Benny,Brain,Chooch,Spock,Fancy. Shadow then drops Top Cat into the dumpster with the rest of his gang before flying off.

Top Cat:So...How's it going?

Benny:Um Top Cat we'er inside of a dumpster.

Top Cat:I know Benny I know.

All six cats slowly climb out the dumpster and on to the sidewalk.

Chooch:So what are we gonna do now T.C.?

Top Cat then looks at his gang, but unknown to him he was backing up in the street.

Top Cat:Well boys we had a great run...but whats gonna happen to us nothin. No good stuff is gonna happen to us. It's just gonna get worst if we try to get our ally it would probably get one of us killed.

BEEP!

BEEP!

Top Cat and his gang look in front of where he was to see a limo coming straight at him

Top Cat:...Crap...

The limo then hit Top Cat and his body rolled on top of it. He reached the back of it and landed on the ground which made the limo stop.

Inside the limo,we see Chris McClean yelling at his limo driver.

Chris:Are you freaking kidding me this is the third time. THE THIRD TIME! First ya hit Spongebob Squarepants then Peter Griffin and now ya hit Top Cat!

The limo driver turns his head revealing him to be Argit.

Argit:Hey! And besides I still get 150 bucks from you anyway.

Chris:Yeah but I'll get sued this time I mean Spongebob and Peter didn't sue me since surprisingly this isn't the first time they got hit by a limo.

Chris then gets out limo to see Top Cats gang crowded around his body.

Chris:Are you alright? And please don't be dead!

Top Cat then starts to awake and he and his gang look up at Chris with a smile on their face to see the sun shining on him and angles singing in the background.

Chris:Why are you guys looking at me like that?


	6. Driving Chris McLean Crazy part 2

Inside the limo, we see Chris talking with Top Cat and his gang.

Benny:And that's why we have no where to stay.

Chris:So let me get this straight you guys got kicked out of Hoagies Ally by some biker and his "pet" shadow.

Top Cat:Yeah, that about sums it up. So what do ya say Chris can we stay with you?

Chris:Um let me think about it...NO!

Top Cat:Oh really, then how about we tell someone about this situation with you hitting me with your limo?

Chris:I didn't hit you! That was Argit!

Argit:Hey, I'm right here!

Top Cat:Yeah, but you own the limo Chris!

Chris:Yeah, but I'm still not letting you stay with me in my mansion!

Top Cat:Ok, I didnt want it to come to this but me and my gang are just going to have to give you stare like Puss in boots from "Shrek" does.

Chris:Do it then! It's not gonna work on me. I'm immune.

Top Cat and the rest of of his gang bow their heads then lift their heads up to show their eyes were like Puss in boots.

Chris:No! It's not gonna work!

Their eyes then got even bigger then before causing Chris to sweat nervously.

Chris:STOP IT! You guys can stay but stop with the eyes! Your freaking me out!

The cats then stopped giving him the look.

Top Cat:We thought you'd see it are way.

As soon as they got to Chris's mansion the cats got out the limo and looked at the mansion with amazement.

Brain:So who lives here?

Top Cat:Brain...Please stop talking.

Chris then gets out the limo and turns his head to Argit.

Chris:Here's your money.

He hands Argit his money but Argit notices something.

Argit:Um not to bother you or anything but...I'm missing $50 over here!

Chris:Yeah, I'm not giving you the $50 since you hit another person with MY limo, so see ya later!

When he turned around Chris saw his front door open and heard sounds coming from inside.

Brain:Hey guys I found a blowdryer!

Top Cat:No, Brain that's a chainsaw!

Upon hearing the word "Chainsaw" Chris ran straight into to the house forgetting to close the door behind him. Argit was looking at the mansion terrified as he heard the sounds of the chainsaw and screaming. But everything stopped when he heard a loud "NNNNNNNOOOOO!" going through the air.

Argit:Chris is going to die...

In the morning, Chris is getting out of his king sized bed with a yawn. He was tired from last nights event of trying to get a chainsaw out of the hands of Brain, but he eventually got Brain to let it go but it costed him his Oscar. His poor poor Oscar gone. He could still remember what happened even though he doesn't want to remember.

_Flashback_

_Chris is looking at Brain, who was holding the chainsaw uncontrollably, while the rest of the cats try to get him to drop the chainsaw._

_Spook:Brain if you put the chainsaw down then you can play pool with me and Mr. Blik._

_Benny:Brain put the chainsaw down if your Mom saw this she would be disappointed._

_Brain still couldn't control the chainsaw and he went into a room._

_Chris:Not my trophy room!_

_Chris and the cats ran into the trophy room to see Brain holding the chainsaw wildly._

_Chris:Turn it off!_

_Brain still uncontrollably held the chainsaw. But much to Chris's relief he didn't hit any of the trophies in the room. But there was one trophey that Brain was about to hit._

_Chris:NO! Not my Oscar!_

_The chainsaw then cuts the Oscar in half._

_Chris:NNNNNNNOOOOO!_

_End of Flashback_

With a deep breath, he grabbed a towel hanging on his doorknob and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When he came in there was steam coming from the shower. He slowly crept towards the shower and pulled the curtain back to see Fancy in a raincoat.

Chris:What are you doing?!

Fancy:I'm taking a shower.

Chris:Aren't cats supposed to hate water and besides I thought cats were suppose to lick their fur! Also why a raincoat?

Fancy:Yes. Yes, we are. And I'm wearing the raincoat so I won't get wet.

Chris then glares at Fancy.

Chris:Just tell me when your done.

Chris then walks out the bathroom with a angry look spread across his face

(At night, Chris is sitting in a booth at a restaurant looking through the meals in the menu.

?:Hey is this spot taken?

Chris looks up from the menu to see six familiar cats.

Chris:What are you doing here?! Are you guys stalking me?!

Chooch:No we came to get something to eat.

Chris:You can sit here but no one says a word.

Benny:Yes, sir.

Chris then gave them the menu so they could pick their meal. A few minutes later their food came and they ate for the next 20 minutes.

Benny:I can't eat anymore.

Chooch:You said it I can't eat anymore neither.

Top Cat:Well if we'er full there's only one thing to do now.

He looked down to see a fish's skeleton(which he ate on his plate earlier) and picked it up and threw it. It then landed on Chowder's face. He then threw the food that was on his plate at Top Cat, which he dodged and it hit Brain knocking him out the booth.

Spook:FOOD FIGHT!

At that moment everyone in the restaurant started to throw food including Chris until everyone stopped when the restaurants owner Elzar(Futurama) with a angry look on his face.

Elzar:Who did this?!

Everyone in the restaurant including the cats pointed at Chris, who held a piece of food in the air while he looked at Elzar nervously, while Elzar looked at him with a smirk on his face.

Elzar:Your bill, sir.

Chris looked at his bill and is shocked.

Chris:WHAT! $624.72! I don't got that kind of money!

Elzar was still smirking at Chris.

Elzar:Oh really? Cause me and you both know you get money from "Total Drama" and I wonder if the new season "Pahkitew Island" would be cancelled because the host went to jail for not paying for his food along with the mess he started in my resturant.

With a groan, Chris pulls out his wallet gives Elzar the money before leaving the restaurant with anger.

Later at the Movie Theater, we see Chris sitting in a seat watching "How to Train Your Dragon 2". But at that moment he heard the sound of laughter and popcorn falling on his head, which was coming from the row behind him. He turned around to see Top Cat and his gang laughing.

Chris:Why are you guys laughing for?! His Dad just died!

Top Cat:We'er laughing because that was hilarious!

?:That's him!

Chris and the cats look behind them to see Madame Foster and a security guard who strangely looked like Terry Crews. Madame Foster then points to Chris.

Madame Foster:He's the one that won't stop laughing and throwing popcorn!

Security Guard:Sir, if you don't stop interrupting people in the Theater then I'm going to have to throw you out.

Chris:But, it's not me! It's them their driving me insane!

The Guard looked at the six cats who were giving him the "Puss in Boots face" and then looks back at Chris.

Security Guard:Do you think this is funny? Well let's see how funny you think this is!

The Security Guard then rips off his shirt revealing his muscles.

Top Cat:OH MY GOD HE'S RIPPED! RUN BOYS!

The six cats then ran out the Theather screaming leaving a terrified Chris in the Theather. The Security Guard then picks up Chris and throws him on the sidewalk outside.

Security Guard:And don't come back!

He then walks back in the Movie Theater, leaving Chris on the sidewalk. Chris then pulls out his phone from his pocket and starts to dial a number. It was then answered by Argit.

Argit:Hello?

Chris:Hey Argit. Could you come to the Movie Theater and pick me up?

Argit:Sure.

Later, we see Argit dropping Chris off at his mansion.

Chris:Thanks Argit.

Argit:No problem. Also about that other $50?

Chris:I'll pay you later.

Chris went to the door and opened but what he saw shocked him. There were dozens of cats in his living room, while a cat played music in a DJ booth. Cats were scratching on the wall with their nails,some were jumping on the sofa and running around the house. There was even one hanging on the chandelier.

Chris:What are you people- let me rephrase that. What are you CATS doing in my house?!

Benny and Brain then walked over next to Chris.

Benny:Top Cat asked you if he could throw a party and you said yes.

Chris:I didn't say yes!

_Flashback_

_Chris is sleeping in his king sized bed and we see Top Cat come in. He then shakes Chris's shoulder causing Chris to let out a moan._

_Top Cat:Hey Chris._

_Chris half asleep:Yeah?_

_Top Cat:Can me and my boys have a party in your digs?_

_Chris half asleep:Sure. Sure. Whatever._

_End of Flashback_

Chris:But, I was sleeping!

He turns his head to see the cat in the DJ booth.

Chris:Hey could you turn that down for a sec.

The Cat couldn't understand what Chris said and thought he meant turn it up high.

Chris:MY EAR'S!

Brain:I don't know what your talking about I love it!

Chris then glares at Brain. But unknown to Chris the music was so loud it managed to reach most of the city. In the Mystery Shack, Stan is seen moving around in his sleep until he hears the music, which wakes him and in shock falls off the bed and on to the floor. He gets up and walks over to the window to see the music was coming from Chris's house.

Stan:Stupid kids!

He goes over to his dresser and picks up his phone and dials a number.

At the Police Station, we see Officer Dibble getting a bunch of of angry noise complaints on the telephone.

Officer Dibble:Mr. Pines I understand and I'll deal with the music as soon as possible.

_Ring!_

Officer Dibble:Yes, Mrs. Watterson I'm on it, no need to get angry.

_Ring!_

Officer Dibble:I know Ms. Sparkle. I already know about the music.

_Ring!_

Officer Dibble:Mr. Simpson settle down!

_Ring!_

Officer Dibble:Mr. Squarepants such language!

Officer Dibble puts his phone down while putting his hand on his forehead.

Officer Dibble:Why does the Chief always make me take the angry calls.

At Chris's mansion, Chris was looking for Top Cat, Chooch, Fancy, and Spook with the help of Benny and Brain.

Chris:Do you see them?

Benny:No, I can't find them.

Chris turns his head to see a cat go down into his basement, which gave him a idea of where the cats might be.

Downstairs, we see Spook playing pool with other cats. He hits the white ball which makes it roll over and hit the red ball, knocking it into the pocket. Suddenly, a hand came behind Spook and picked him up by the back of his tie. Spook turns his head to reveal the person was Chris.

Spook:Hey Chris! Wanna play some pool?

Chris glares at Spook. Upstairs, Fancy was flirting with a female cat.

Fancy:You are the most beautiful cat I've ever laid eyes on.

The cat started to blush. Fancy and the cat closed their eyes and started to lean in for a kiss but Chris then picked Fancy up by his scarf. Fancy, who had his eyes closed was still leaning in for a kiss but he kissed Chris's nose. He opened his eye's to see Chris with a angry look spread across his face.

Fancy:AAAHHH!

Chris then put his hand over Fancy's mouth to stop him from screaming.

Chris:I'll let you go but tell me where Top Cat and Chooch are.

In the kitchen, Top Cat and Chooch are looking for food in cabinets.

Top Cat:Chris doesn't have any food in here.

Chooch:Actually T.C. he did we just ate it all.

Chooch then points to the empty boxes, wrappers, and half eaten food on the floor.

Top Cat:Oh yeah we did eat all of it didn't we?

?:YOU!

Top Cat and Chooch turn their heads to see a angry Chris. Chris then grabs Top Cat by the back of his shirt and takes him out the kitchen to reveal his entire house was a mess.

Top Cat:What did you do to your house Chris?

Chris:I didn't do anything! You turned my mansion into a freaking danger zone!

Top Cat:So? What do you want me to do about?

Chris:FIX IT!

As soon as Chris said that police sirens were heard from outside.

Top Cat:Oh no it's the fuzz!

Every cat that was in the house (except for Top cat and his gang) ran out the back door of the manson leading to Chris's backyard.

?:Drop the cat McLean.

Chris turns his head to see Chief Wiggum and other Police Officers pointing guns at him making him drop Top Cat. Chief Wiggum than comes over and put's handcuffs on him.

Chief Wiggum:Chris McLean your under arrest.

Chris:What?!

Chief Wiggum:Your under arrest for having a uncontrollably loud house party and we got almost fifty complaints tonight saying that the noise was coming from this house.

Chris:But it wasn't me it was him!

Chief Wiggum looks over at Top Cat who was giving him "Puss in Boots eyes".

Chief Wiggum:You are very disturbed. Blaming a cat for your problems that is low.

Chris:But you can't trust him he's a professional conman!

Chief Wiggum:I've had enough of this. Take him away boys.

As Chris was being led to a Police Car, Top Cat had a shocked expression on his face.

Top Cat:...What have I done...


	7. Driving Chris McLean Crazy part 3

Chris is being led to his cell by Officer Dibble. While being escoreted to his cell, he walks by various other criminals. In the first cell, he see's the Gang Green Gang beating each other up, apparently they were fighting over a potato chip. In the second cell, he saw Gideon staring at the ceiling and on his wall were various letters, plus on top of the ceiling he was staring at a heart, he couldn't make it out from where he was standing but he was pretty sure inside the heart it said "G + M = GABLE". And in the third cell he saw Two-Face flipping his coin, while glaring at him.

Chris:Ok, Dibble, how much?

Officer Dibble:What are you talking about McLean?

Chris:I'm talking about the money I'll pay YOU money in exchange for my freedom.

Officer Dibble:No!

Chris:But you can't leave me in a cell with these freaks! I mean look at Harvey! He looks like he got rejected for the role of Freddy Krueger!

Two-Face:You better watch your mouth McLean.

He flips his coin and catches it, he opens his hand to see he coin is on the scarred side. He then shows it to Chris.

Two-Face:You know what this means Chris.

Chris realizes that he's just two inches away from Two-Faces cell. Two-Face then streches his hand through the cell bars to grab Chris's neck but Chris quickly hid behind Officer Dibble.

Chris:Protect me.

Officer Dibble then pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Officer Dibble:You either stay in that cell.

He pointed to Two-Face, who was giving him a death glare.

Officer Dibble:Or Gideon's cell.

He pointed to a Gideon's cell, but Chris was actually looking at the cell next to Gideon's, which was empty.

Chris:The empty cell! DUH!

Officer Dibble:Um that cell is-

Chris:I told you I want that cell Dibble! I want that empty cell right there! Don't you speak english!

Officer Dibble:But it's not em-

Chris then took the keys to the cell from Officer Dibble's belt and went to unlock it.

Officer Dibble:McLean, your making a big mi-

Chris unlocks the cell door and walks inside, locking the door behind him. He then throws the keys back at Officer Dibble, who had a smirk on his face.

Officer Dibble:Enjoying yourself.

Chris:Yep.

Officer Dibble then left without saying a word leaving Chris alone. While Chris was looking around he didn't notice a pink monster lurking behind him.

?:WHAT ARE YOU DOIN IN MY HOME!

Chris turned around hoping to see a weak prisoner but instead it was Fuzzy Lumpkins, who had his banjo held in the air ready to smash his head like a piñata.

Chris:We can't settle this over coffee can we?

Chris's answer was then answered by Fuzzy hitting on the head with his banjo and grabbing him by his left leg and by using his strength started to slam Chris hard on the floor over and over again. Fuzzy then stopped to look at Chris, who had a dazed look on his face with scratches to go with looked over at Fuzzy.

Chris:I see stars mommy.

Fuzzy, disturbed at being called "Mommy" slammed the billionaire into the floor one more time knocking him unconscious.

Meanwhile, at the mansion the cats were wearing black ski shirts and hats, while sitting around a table.

Top Cat:Do we have a Fenton thermos.

Spock:I beat Jack in a game of pool for it.

Top Cat:Grappling Hook.

Chooch:Yeah, I got it from a kid. All she wanted was for me to help put her brother in a lamb costume.

Top Cat:Why?

Chooch:She didn't say?

In the Mystery Shack, Mable, Grenda, and Candy are sitting own in front of a very annoyed Dipper, who is in a lamb costume.

Dipper:No!

Mable:Please! I promise I'll let you and Ford play your wizard game in the living room.

Dipper:Fine.

Dipper then started to sing.

_Dipper:Well... who wants a lamby, lamby, lamby?_

_I do! I do!_

_So, go up and greet your mammy, mammy, mammy_

_Hi there! Hi there!_

_So march, march, march around the daisies,_

_Don't, don't, don't you forget about the ba-by!_

When the song ended, all three girls began to clap.

Top Cat:Did we get the van?

Fancy:I borrowed it from Mystery Inc. also me and Daphne are having brunch Tuesday.

Top Cat:Rubber Duck.

Benny then pulled a rubber duck out of his hat.

Top Cat:That's everything. Let's roll out!

Spook:Was that a Transformers reference?

Top Cat:Maybe.

All six cats then loaded into the van towards their old ally. At the ally, Johnny was talking to his girlfriend Kitty.

Johnny:C'mon, Kit!

Kitty turned away from Johnny trying hard not to look at him

Johnny:You know those girls didn't mean anything to me! I love you, that's why I gotcha this!

Kitty turned her head towards Johnny, who had a ring in his hand and he got on one knee.

Johnny:Look, I know its been tough since we died and all but I think I'm ready to settle down. So, what I'm asking is Kitty will you marry me.

Kitty had tears streaming from her eyes.

Kitty:Yes...Yes I will!

Her and Johnny embraced and both started to lean in for a kiss but all of a sudden Johnny was sucked into the thermos by Top Cat.

Too Cat:Gotcha, you little weasel!

He then turned his head towards Kitty.

Top Cat:Congratulations on getting hitched!

He then ran towards the van, leaving a shocked Kitty behind.

Top Cat:To the prison boys!

At the prison, Chris awakening after getting beaten by Fuzzy. He looked over at the pink behemoth, who was now sleeping.

Chris:Stupid Hillbilly.

Chris walked towards the cell hoping that since every cop in the city was stupid. He tried opening it but it didn't budge.

Chris:Seriously, why is Dibble the only smart cop here!

He looked over at the other criminals, he saw Gideon was now talking to a wall with a picture of triangle with a hat and one eye. Two-Face was still looking at him. They both had a staring contest that could probably kill a person. They then stopped as they saw Johnny on his motorcycle chasing police officers.

Johnny:Where are you cats hiding?!

Top Cat snuck over to Chris's cell.

Chris:Top Cat, what are you doing?

Top Cat:Getting you out of here!

They both heard an explosion and saw numerous criminals escaping from their cells trying to get away from the angry Johnny, who had just summond Shadow to help terrorize everyone.

Chris:Hurry up and get me out of here now!

It was at that moment Chris was thrown into the cell door and breaking it. Fuzzy, who was the one to throw him walked towards him.

Fuzzy:YOU WOKE ME FROM MY SLEEPY TIME!

Chris:No, it was him!

Chris then pointed to Top Cat, who looked at Chris with shock. Fuzzy then charged at Top Cat, who then nervously held up the rubber duck. Fuzzy stopped in front of Top Cat at seeing the duck.

Top Cat:You want the duck?

Fuzzy:Yeah!

Top Cat:Well go be a good doggy and go fetch!

He threw the duck over to the other side of the jail. Meanwhile, Gideon was heading towards the exit but something landed in his hair. He pulled it out of his hair to see a rubber duck.

Gideon:Well if it ain't a cute little duck. You want to help me get revenge on the Pines family?

?:MY DUCK!

Gideon looked up just in time to see a pink monster land right on top of him.

Fuzzy:I finally got my duck.

With Chris and Top Cat, their running to the exit only to be stopped by Chief Wiggum.

Chief Wiggum:Freeze!

They both put their hands in the air at the sight of his gun but Wiggum was unexpectedly knocked out by Two-Face.

Chris:I knew their was a soft side in that half burned face!

Harvey:I just trying to get out of here and judging by the way your pets dressed up its a breakout. And since I just saved your life you owe me!

He ran out the exit, with both running out the exit as well. But, were stopped by guards with their guns out.

Top Cat:Chris hold onto me.

Chris:Why would I do that?

Top Cat:Just do it if you want to live!

Chris:Is that a Term-

Top Cat:YES! ITS A TERMINATOR REFERENCE! JUST HOLD ON!

Chris awkwardly bent down and held onto Top Cat. The cat the pulled the grappling hook from behind his back and shot it threw a window taking Top Cat and Chris threw the window with Top Cat landing on his feet and Chris landing on his face.

Top Cat:Cats always land on their feet unlike you.

Chris:I just want to go home.

Top Cat looked over at the mystery machine with Fancy, Brain, Spook, Benny, and Chooch coming over to help Chris up. In the van, Chris was holding a ice pack to head.

Chris:I would say thank you but my face hurts right now.

Top Cat:We know that but we did move back out of your mansion.

Chris:Thank god.

Top Cat:But, I just got one question to ask you.

Chris:What?

Top Cat:What are you gonna do for Two-Face?

Chris then began to smirk. A few days later, Two-Face is sitting down on a stool and across from him is Lucy Van Pelt(Peanuts) in her psychiatrist booth.

Lucy:So tell me Mr. Dent, how did this happen?

Two-Face:It all started, when I fell into so-

The timer then buzzed as the session was over.

Lucy:That's all for today Harvey!

Two-Face:But, we just started!

Lucy:Yeah, but you gave me a penny and that's a one minute session.

Two-Face:But, I'm out of change!

Lucy looked at his hand to see his scared coin.

Lucy:What about that one in your hand?

Two-Face:But...that's my favorite.

Lucy then grabbed the front of his shirt and started to shake him rapidly.

Lucy:If you want me to help you blockhead, then pay up!

Two-face then started to wimper.

Two-Face:I hate you McLean!


	8. Record Deal part 1

Plot A:After hearing Marceline sing, a record producer wants to make her a star.

Plot B:The Rowdyruff Boys try to get their own spinoff show.

In a coffee shop, Marceline is floating in the air watching Shaggy sing on the mike. She stopped, when she heard someone cough. She looked down at a employee, who was pointing to a sign that said "No Flying". She then groaned in anger, floating to a nearby table. She hated sitting in chairs it felt so alien for her. Speaking of aliens, she looked across from table to see Zim looking at her. He looked annoyed rather than angry for once. She looked at his eye to see it was surrounded by a black circle.

Marceline:Zim.

Zim:Vampire Queen.

Marceline didn't actually think he was crazy like everyone in the city thought he was, he just needed a friend. His leaders even dumped him on earth just so they wouldn't have to hear from him. She tried telling him a bunch of times, she even had Heather try to tell him and she's one of the meanest chicks she knew. She looked at the green alien with a smile, she floated over behind him massaging his attenas under his wig making Zim groan.

Marceline:What happened to your eye.

Zim:I was beaten by the grey child!

Everybody turned to look at Zim with a disturbed look. Marceline was actually used to it. She just didn't like it quiet, she lived for excitment. She looked at the so called child, which is actually Francis(Fairly Odd Parents) and he was giving Timmy a wedgie. She then felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned her head to see it was the same employee from earlier.

Marceline:Hey, I'm trying to help a friend!

The employee really didn't seem to care as she glared up Marceline, who sat back down with her feet on the table and arms crossed. Nearby, The Rowdyruff Boys were at a table minding their own business. Brick was watching the new "Arrow" episode, Butch was flirting with Sam, Alex, and Clover much to their dismay, and Boomer was playing with his toy car on the table. The television was then brought to commercial and one commercial caught his eye. A Powerpuff Girls reboot?! 2016?! Brick than slammed his head on the table breaking it. Boomers toy car fell down with the table in the process.

Booker:What's wrong Brick? Did Barry kick Oliver's butt again!

His answer was answer by a smack to the back of his head.

Boomer:Hey! You don't have to hit.

Brick:Yes, I have to! Your saying Flash could beat Green Arrow in a fight!

Boomer:Yeah, he has powers!

Brick:Butch!

Butch turned his head away from the three spies and focused on his brothers.

Brick:Fight. Green Arrow. Flash.

Butch:Green Arrow! They fought and Oliver kicked his ass!

Brick turned his head to Bommer, who was still not impressed.

Boomer:So, that's only Butch!

Sam:Well, actually Boomer. Oliver could beat Barry.

The five year olds jaw then dropped in shock.

Boomer:What?

Alex:Yeah, it's all about experience.

Clover:No, it would be Flash! Oliver has a bow and arrows, while super hot Barry has super speed.

Sam and Alex then stared at their friend in disbelief.

Boomer:See!

Brick:That's one person.

Boomer:Well, I bet Marcy thinks Flash would win!

Brick:Really? Hey, Marcy!

At hearing her name Marceline floated over to Brick, who was offering a fist bump and she took it.

Marceline:Yeah.

Brick:Who would win in a fight Flash or Green Arrow.

Marceline:Green Arrow.

Boomer:Really?

Marceline:Three words. Batman. Vs. Superman.

With that said, the Vampire Queen turned around into the angry employee from earlier. She then held up Marcelins axe guitar and pointed at the stage, which was now empty.

Marceline:What? You want me to sing?

The employee rapidly shook her head.

Marceline:Well, look I really don't feel li-

She couldn't finish as the employee telepathically lifted her in the air. Marceline could feel the woman let her control on her body go. Before, Marceline could possibly kill the woman, she heard everyone in the shop chanting her name wanting a performance minus Zim, who was sleeping.

_Marceline's thoughts:Shaggy must of put Zim to sleep._

She couldn't help at blush at her situation. Her guitar suddenly floated over to her and fell into her hands. She turned toward the woman, who had a cocky smirk on her face. She could think of a millions of ways to kill this woman, where she stood but she was against the idea. Maybe if she gave the people, what they wanted then this dumb employee would be out of her hair. She the signed and began to play her guitar, while singing.

_Marceline:Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess,_

_Is that what want me to do?_

_Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect,_

_Like all your little subjects do,_

_Sorry I'm not made of sugar,_

_Am I not sweet enough for you?_

_Is that why you__ always avoid me?_

_That must be such an inconvenience to you,_

_Well... I'm just your problem,_

_I'm just your problem,_

_Its like I'm not even a person, am I?_

_I'm just your problem_

_Well, I shouldn't have to justify what I do_

_I shouldn't have to prove anything to you_

_I'm sorry that I exist, I forgot what landed me on your blacklist_

_But, I shouldn't have to be the one that made up with you so!_

Everyone then clapped at the vampires singing except for Francis, who was still tormenting Timmy. She walked off the stage with people giving her praise. It wasn't really new to her. She was then stopped in her tracks by a man with blonde hair with a black suit and glasses.

?:Kid, that was amazing!

Marceline:I'm not a kid. I'm one thousand years old.

?:Well you still look like a kid to me.

Marceline:Who are you supposed to be exactly?

The man looked shocked as Marceline raised a eyebrow.

?:You've never heard of Dylan Paxton!

Marceline:No.

Dylan:Well, I'm a producer and I'm looking for someone to help put me back on top!

Marceline looked unimpressed.

Marceline:And?

Dylan:C'mon, all you gotta do is come to Toonville tomorrow.

Marceline:Toonville!

Toonville was a place where many movie characters resided.

Marceline:I'm sorry guy but I'm not moving to Toonville!

Dylan:Not move there. I just need you to go there to Paxton Majestics and go see my boss if he likes your music then I can start up business down here. Please you could have your name on the walk of fame!

Marceline then thought about. It did sound like a great opportunity and when was she gonna get another chance.

Marceline:Fine.

Dylan then started bouncing in the air with glee.

Dylan:Yes! I'll fly their tommorow and meet you there!

Marceline:So you got another ticket?

Dylan:Well, actually no and all the tickets are expensive...So your gonna have to drive...

Marceline:What! That's a eight hour drive from here!

Dylan was already out of the coffee shop. He must of anticipated her to yell and ran off. With Brick, he was dragging Buth and Boomer out the shop.

Butch:What's the big idea Brick!

Brick:The big idea is we're going to Toonville like Marceline!

Boomer:Why?

Brick:The PowderPuff Chumps are getting another show!

Butch:What!

Brick:Yeah, It'll be on television next year.

Butch then punches a nearby car in anger, sending it flying into Kenny crushing him upon impact, while Stan, Kyle, and Cartman looked on with shock.

Stan:Oh my God, they killed Kenny!

Kyle:You bastards!

With the Ruffs they were still thinking of what to do.

Boomer:What are we gonna do?

Brick:We'er going to Toonville to get that show from ever coming on the air and get are own show!

Butch:Yeah, we're more entertaining then them!

The next day, Marceline is driving a red rental car with The Rowdyruff Boys.

Boomer:Thanks for the ride Marcy!

Marceline:No prob. It was gonna be boring riding alone anyway.

Butch:Hey, how long is it gonna take anyway?

Marceline then signs.

Marceline:Eight hours.

All three boys then groaned at hearing this as they drove to Toonville.


	9. Record Deal part 2

Aftrer eight long hours of driving and a annoying Boomer, who was singing the whole way. They were passing the giant Toonville sign until Boomer noticed something in the air.

Boomer:Dragons!

Marceline, Brick, and Butch looked in front of them to see Hiccup and Astride riding on Toothless and Stormfly(How to Train your Dragon) and flying alongside them were Hiro and Baymax(Big Hero 6). They looked next to them to see Vanellope(Wreck-It Ralph) racing past them with other Sugar Rush racers.

Butch:Do you think there's a chance we'll meet any Disney princess's, so they can give me their number?

Marceline, Brick, and Boomer all turned around to look at Butch as if he was crazy. It was then the car was erupted with laughter much to Butch's dismay.

Butch:Stop laughing!

Marceline:Sorry dude. But, every single princess is married or in a relationship.

Butch:Elsa(Frozen) and Merida(Brave) are single!

Boomer:Elsa's dating Jack Frost(Rise of the Guardians).

Butch:Really?

All three nodded their heads.

Butch:When did this happen?!

Boomer:Six months ago.

Butch:I'm the last to know about everything! Wait, I know Merida's single!

Brick:She's out of your league!

Marceline then punched Brick in the shoulder playfully.

Marceline:Don't say that! You make it look like he's never getting a girlfriend. Do you have a girlfriend?

Brick:No! I'm just trying to take care of those PowerPuff Chumps.

Boomer:Um, where are we going?

The four looked at around at their surroundings noticing Margo(Despicable Me) nearby.

Marceline:Yo kid!

Margo then turned her head looking at The Vampire Queen and The Three Super Powered Kids.

Margo:Yes ma'am.

Marceline:Do you know where we can find Paxton Majestics?

Margo:You go up the street then make a left turn and your there.

Marceline:Thanks.

Taking Margo's advice, they were there in less than a few seconds.

Marceline:Boomer give my umbrella.

Boomer gave Marceline her umbrella. When they got inside the building, Marceline closed her umbrella and walked towards the receptionist desk, where Celia(Monsters, Inc.) was petting her hair.

Marceline:Hey, I have a meeting with Dylan Paxton?

Celia:Name?

Marceline:Marceline Abadeer.

She looks on the computer to see Marceline's name.

Celia:Yes, he's on the sixth floor. You'll be able to go but your children have to stay here.

Marceline:I'M NOT THEIR MOM!

The Boys:SHE'S NOT ARE MOM!

Celia's hair raised up revealing it to be made of snakes making the four stop.

Celia:Sorry about that I get angry real easily.

Marceline:But their not my kids! We don't even look alike!

Celia:Then who's kids are they?j

Marceline:A monkey and a demon.

Celia looked at Marceline with a unconvinced look.

Marceline:Fine. Wait here guys.

She went to get in the elevator and pushed the button for the sixth floor. Brick, Butch, and Boomer went over to sit in chairs to pass the time. Butch looked next to him to see Calhoun(Wreck-It Ralph),who was glaring at him.

Butch:Sup.

With Marceline, she had just arrived on the floor going towards Dylan's office door. When she opened the door, she saw Dylan on the phone. He sounded nervous, he threw the phone on the ground breaking it, which shocked him.

Dylan:My baby!

He then looked up to see Marceline, looking at him suspiciously. He then started to back away nervously as she advanced towards him.

Dylan:H-Hey kid!

Marceline:So, where's your boss?

Marceline heard his heart beating so hard, even he could hear it.

Marceline:What happened?

Dylan:My boss won't be able to make it...

It was then Dylan was thrown out the window by Marceline.

Dylan:Kid!

Marceline was then snapped out of her thoughts glaring at Dylan.

Marceline:Why isn't he coming?!

Dylan:He's attending a party here tonight.

Marceline:Well I'm not leaving tell I talk to him.

Dylan:You can't not unless your a singer or invited to the party.

Marceline:Singer?

Dylan:Yeah, we got to have a performance am I right? Everyone in the citys gonna be here tonight!

Marceline:Then, I'm coming!

Dylan:What!

Dylan was then picked off the ground by Marceline, who's voice had became demonic.

Marceline:LISTEN TO ME! I DID NOT DRIVE HERE FOR EIGHT HOURS LISTENING TO A FIVE YEAR OLD WHO CAN'T SING! EIGHT HOURS OF MY #*%# TIME GONE! BECAUSE OF YOU! EIGHT HOURS OF MY YEARS OF LIVING AND I CAN NEVER GET BACK! SO IM COMING TO THAT PARTY EVEN IF IT KILLS ME! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!

Dylan nodded his head nervously at the thought of the women killing him. Marceline's voice then turned to normal.

Marceline:Okay!

Marceline then dropped Dylan, who crawled under his desk and curled into a ball. As she left she turned back to look at the man.

Marceline:Oh, do you know, where scripts on cartoon shows new and old.

Dylan:Second floor in the archives.

Marceline:Thanks.

As Marceline left, she noticed Charlie Brown(Peanuts) staring at her in horror.

Charlie:Is he...dead?

Marceline:Don't worry about him. Oh and one more thing

She bent down to Charlie's level making him nervous. She then poked his chest with her finger.

Marceline:You can kick that football!

With that said she left Charlie, who had a smile on his face. When she got down to the bottom floor, everyone backed away from her nervously. Apparently she was so loud everyone in the building heard her. Brick and Boomer had flew over to her with glee.

Brick:That was awesome! I bet you made him cry!

Boomer:Why didn't you tell me you hate my singing!

Marceline tried to change the subject since there was one Ruff missing.

Marceline:Where's Butch?

Brick:Be right back.

He walks over to a chair, where a unconscious Butch layed sprawled out. Brick grabbed him by his foot and dragged his body back to Maceline and Boomer.

Marceline:What happened?

Brick:After you left, he tried to hit on a married woman. She was a Sergent too.

Marceline picked up Butch's body and walked towards the exit with Brick and Boomer following.

Marceline:I found out, where the scripts are for shows.

Boomer:Really?

Marceline:Second floor. Archives.

Brick:Thanks now we just gotta break in there!

Marceline:No.

Brick:No?

Marceline:Yeah, no. We're going to a party instead.


	10. Record Deal part 3

It was night time, people were already arriving to the party. The Rowdyruff Boys were outside wearing suits, while waiting for Marceline. Brick was putting on his hat to go with with his suit.

Butch:Why do we have to wear these monkey suits!

Boomer:Well, I like it!

Brick:We told Marcy, we're gonna wait for her.

It was then they heard the sound of high heels coming their way. They turned to see Marceline in a black dress with her hair tied into a ponytail. All three boys started to clap and whistle making Marceline blush.

Butch:Your hot!

Boomer:You look like a supermodel!

Butch:Your hot!

Brick:You really do!

Butch:Your hot!

Brick and Boomer slapped Butch on the back of the head at the same time making him grab his head in pain.

Boomer:Now, I know, why you like to do that Brick.

The four walked inside the building to be greeted by Snoopy(Peanuts).

Boomer:Snoopy!

Boomer ran towards the beagle and began to pet him.

Marceline:Hey, Snoopy. You know the floor the party's on?

Snoopy took Marceline's hand leading her to elevator with the boys in pursuit. Snoopy then pushed the button for the fifth floor. When they got there it was full of people dancing.

Marceline:Thanks Snoopy.

The dog bowed his head before walking into the crowd.

Marceline:Guys, I'm gonna see if I can find Paxton. You guys do what you gotta do.

Brick:Yes ma'am!

He turned to look at his brothers to see they were gone.

_Brick's thoughts:They must have went on the dance floor._

Brick flew into the air looking for his brothers. He spotted Boomer with Snoopy and the rest of the Peanuts gang, who were celebrating their new movie. He dropped down on the ground almost getting stepped on by Ralph(Wreck-It Ralph).

Brick:Watch it!

He walked over to Boomer, who was talking to Linus.

Brick:Boomer!

Boomer turned to look at his brother with a smile on his face.

Boomer:Hey Brick!

Brick:Don't "Hey Brick" me! We have a job to do!

Boomer:I was just meeting Snoopys friends!

Brick didn't think much of all of them but his eyes did lock with Lucy's, who was yelling at a bald hair kid. She seemed to stop to look at him. It was as if evil had found its match.

Boomer:Brick, you ok?

Linus:Lucy?

Brick and Lucy turned to stare at their younger siblings. Both of their eyes looked as if they were on fire.

Brick and Lucy:SHUT IT!

Both looked at each other shocked. Both began to advance towards each other. They stopped in front of each other nobody noticed except for Boomer and Linus, that both of their older siblings had a blush across their face. The five-year-old and the eight-year-old couldn't even look at each other. Brick held his hand out to Lucy.

Brick:Brick Jojo.

Lucy looked down at his hand before shaking it.

Lucy:Lucy Van Pelt.

With Marceline, she was looking for Dylan. She accidentally bumped into Anna(Frozen).

Marceline:Sorry!

Anna:It's fine. Hey, your the new girl?

Marceline:Yeah.

Anna:Your trying to find Dylan?

Marceline:Yeah.

Anna:He's running late...as always.

Marceline groaned before going to the bar and sitting down in a stool. Anna soon joined her.

Anna:Your children are adorable by the way!

Marceline:Children?

She pointed on the dance floor at Brick and Lucy, who were dancing with each other. She couldn't help but smirk.

_Marceline's thoughts:Just taking care of business huh Brick._

She looked over at the snack table to see Boomer along with Snoopy and Woodstock. She saw Butch talking to Vanellope over by the window.

Marceline:They're not my kids.

Anna:It's fine to get pregnant at the age of eighteen.

Marceline looked shocked. Did anybody see they didn't look alike!

Marceline:I'm over one thousand years old!

Anna:What? How?

Marceline opened her mouth revealing her fangs.

Anna:Your a Vampire?

Marceline nodded her head.

Marceline:And those are not my kids. I don't even have any.

Butch was still talking with Vanellope, laughing at a joke she had told.

Butch:Your hilarious!

Vanellope:See, your the only one who gets my jokes guy!

Butch started to calm down his laughter. Wasn't he supposed to be doing something? A struct of realization came on his face.

Butch:Are show!

Vanellope:What?

Butch:Nothing! We can still race later right?

Vanellope:Sure, hope you know I'm not going easy on you!

Butch and Vanellope fist bumped each other before walking away in opposite directions. Butch saw Brick dancing with Lucy much to his shock. He made his way towards the pair.

Butch:Brick!

Brick and Lucy stopped to glare at Butch both ready to pound him.

Brick:It better be important!

Butch then chuckled as his brother and the girl began to advance towards him.

Butch:Um, are show.

Brick froze in place. He turned towards Lucy with a disappointed look.

Brick:Sorry toots, I've got business to take care of.

Lucy then handed Brick a piece of paper. It had a number on it.

Lucy:Call me.

She planted a kiss on Brick's cheek. Brick froze in place with his mouth wide open, a fly soon flew into it. Schroeder saw the entire thing and bounced up and down with glee.

Schroeder:Yes!

Butch then lifted Brick over his shoulder going to the snack table. He filled up a cup with fruit punch and splashed it onto Bricks face snapping him out of his frozen state with him accidentally swallow the fly.

Brick:Why?!

Butch ignored him and looked underneath the table to see Boomer, Snoopy, and Woodstock. He grabbed Boomer by his collar dragging him from under the table.

Boomer:Hey!

Butch:Did you two forget about are show!

Brick and Boomer looked at each other nervously. All three used their speed to get to the elevator. Brick pressed the button for the second floor. As the elevator doors closed, a hand stopped it from closing. Much to the boys shock, Stephen Amell and Grant Gustin entered.

Brick:Your them!

Both celebrities looked behind them to see the three boys.

Grant:Yeah, The Flash and The Arrow, why you guys fans?

Boomer:Yes, your majesty.

Butch:What are you guys doing here anyway?

Stephen:We'er here for a new spinoff coming on television it's called "Legends of Tommorow" it comes out in January.

Brick:What's it about?

Stephen:Characters from Arrow and Flash making a team.

Butch:Who's in the team?

Grant:Atom, Firestorm, Captain Cold, Heatwave, White Canary, Rip Hunter, Hawkgirl, and Hawkman.

The three boys were practically bouncing around the elevator bringing a smile to Stephen and Grant's face. It was fun seeing their fans happy. They then heard the elevator doors open at their stop. The boys walked out the elevator with Brick turning back looking at them.

Brick:Stephen your gonna be great playing Casey Jones!

Stephen turned to look at Grant, who started to whistle.

Stephen:You said I was gonna be terrible in that role.

The Boys made their way to a room. Various office cubicles were their much to their shock.

Brick:Split up.

With that said they went through every single desk until Boomer found it.

Boomer:I got it!

Brick and Butch looked in their brothers hand to see the script for the Powerpuff Girls reboot.

Both older boys rushed towards their brother pushing and grabbing the script.

Brick:Do you guys have a pen?

Butch takes a pen off a nearby desk, handing it to Brick. All three boys then began putting ideas for their own show instead of the reboot. Upstairs, Marceline, Anna and everyone else in the room were clapping and congratulating the now engaged couple as Jack and Elsa embraced each other in happiness.

Marceline:So, your sisters getting married.

Anna:Yeah.

Marceline:Don't you think that's a little early.

Anna:I tried to get married. It was the same day I met him.

Marceline was shocked at this. She had tried to hitched, the same day she met the guy.

Marceline:What happened after that?

Anna:He almost killed me and my sister.

Marceline:Sorry.

Anna:It's fine. Because, of that I met Kristoff.

Marceline smiled. It was good to have someone to love.

Anna:Do you have a boyfriend?

Marceline thought about it. The only person she dated was Ash and Her, Finn, and Jake beat him up. After that she had a couple of flings but no real names though.

Marceline:At this moment no.

Anna:Do you want one?

Marceline:What!

Anna:I'm just saying, I can put in a good word for you.

Marceline slammed her head on the bar in frustration.

_Marcelines thoughts:Why is Anna trying to set me up? I can get a boyfriend if I want to._

Marceline was snapped out of her thoughts by the bartender much to Marceline's shock places a martini in front of her.

Bartender:The gentleman over there wanted me to give it to you.

Marceline and Anna turn their heads to see Dr. Nefario(Despicable Me) smiling at Marceline. She waves her hand at him in a friendly manner as thanks. She takes a sip from it turning her head to see a smirking Anna.

Anna:See? People are even throwing theirselves at you!

Marceline:So?

Anna slammed her head into the bar murmuring to her self.

?:Kid!

Marceline turned her head to see Dylan, his suit was now pink.

Marceline:Um...

Dylan:Dry Cleaner.

Marceline nodded her head understanding his predicament. Behind him, Wizard Kelly was approaching them.

Wizard Kelly:You must be Marceline!

Marceline looked at the man who towered over her, Anna, and Dylan in height.

Marceline:Your tall...

Wizard Kelly:I get that a lot actually, can't wait to here you sing!

He then walked over Jack and Elsa congratulating them.

Marceline:Wizard Kelly...

Anna:He lives in Cartoon City. I thought you would have met him already.

Marceline:What's he doing here?!

Anna:He has a penthouse nearby!

Marceline could slap herself right now. She should've known people like him would have places around the world. Dylan suddenly grabs Marceline's hand dragging her to the stage. Anna followed them, knowing Dylan was gonna need to probably be taken to the hospital.

Marceline:You know I can walk or better yet fly!

Dylan:I know but I need you to get up there and sing now!

Marceline:What song am I supposed to sing? The people here are not gonna be entertained by a wannabe vampire singing! You got princess's who do that!

Anna:I know a song.

Dylan and Marceline turned towards Anna confused.

Marceline:I can't sing one of your songs their to girly for my taste.

Anna wanted to yell at the vampire for that remark but was against it.

Anna:Have you ever heard of Jessica Rabbit?

Marceline and Dylan both had smirks growing on their faces. Dylan was about to go onto the stage but Marceline stopped him.

Marceline:When you go up there read this.

She handed Dylan, a folded up piece of paper. He was about to unfold but Marceline stopped him.

Marceline:Read it, when you go up!

Dylan groaned before rushing onto the stage. He smiled as everyone clapped for his appearance. They still respected and admired him even though he wore a pink unfolded the paper, ready to get it over with.

Dylan:Ladies, Gentlemen, and-

He looked at the rest of the paper, unsure of what to say. Does Marceline really want him to read this? He looked at the vampire, her face seemed to turn into that of a wolf. Was, she trying to intimidate him? Cause if she was, it's working. He looked at his shoes to see a puddle surrounding his feet. He looked up at everyone in the audience to see a mixture of shock, amusement, confusion, and disgusted faces.

_Dylan's thoughts:My respect..._

Dylan threw the paper on the ground.

Dylan:Marceline, get up here!

Marceline flew onto the stage with Dylan shoving the mike into her hand with him sprinting into the bathroom. Marceline took a deep breath and started to sing with the band playing.

_Marceline:You had plenty of money, 1922._

_You let other woman make a fool of you._

_Why don't you do right,_

_like some other men do?_

_Get out of here,_

_Get me some money too._

_You're sittin' down wondering what it's all about._

_If you ain't got no money they will, put you out._

_Why don't you do right,_

_like some other men do?_

_Get out of here,_

_Get me some money too._

_Now if you had prepared 20 years ago,_

_You wouldn't be a wandering now from door to door._

_Why don't you do right,_

_like some other men do?_

_Get out of here,_

_get me some money too._

_Get out of here,_

_get me some money too._

_Why don't you do right,_

_like some other men do?_

The crowd started to clap and cheer her name. In the bathroom, Dylan was trying to clean his pants until he heard the cheering and clapping. He rushed out the bathroom to be greeted by a few people, who were near laughing. Why were they laughing? He looked down at his pants to see them at his ankles revealing his Mickey Mouse underwear. Dylan ran back into the bathroom only to trip on his own pants. With the boys, they were finishing up the plans for their show.

Brick:What else can we put in here?

Butch:Beach Babes!

Brick:Got it.

Butch:Explosions!

Brick:Got that too.

Boomer:Tanks!

Brick:Tanks! We forgot Tanks!

Brick then wrote tanks into their script and he continued until it reached the end.

Brick:Finished.

With Dylan was being praised by Wizard Kelly much to his shock.

Wizard Kelly:This girls going places Dylan!

Dylan:Yes sir, I know.

Wizard Kelly:Seriously don't let this one out of sight.

As he walked away, Dylan couldn't actually believe he was actually praised by his boss for once. He felt a arm drape across his shoulder, he turned to see a smirking Marceline.

Marceline:See, it wasn't so bad right partner!

Dylan:I lost people's respect and I'm a laughing stock!

Marceline:Yeah, but you could start up business in Cartoon City and gain their respect again with some new people along for the ride. Your also gonna need this until you get out the city its on public television.

Dylan:Television?!

Marceline pointed to numerous photographers and news crew recording and taking pictures of celebrities.

Dylan:Yeah...Partners.

He held his hand for Marceline to shake it, which she took.

Marceline:Partners.

Dylan:Partner, can I get that bag now?

The next day, Marceline, Anna, Brick,and Boomer were watching Butch race with Vanellope and the other Sugar Rush racers. Boomer was reading their script to Marceline. Brick was on the phone talking to Lucy.

Marceline:That shows actually sounds great!

Anna:It's actually not that bad really.

Boomer:I know wait till we call Cartoon Network!

Marceline looked over at Brick, who noticed her staring at him.

Brick:I'll call you back in a few.

He hung up the phone then handed it back to Marceline.

Marceline:Just business?

Brick:It's not like that!

Marceline:Then, what is it?

Brick:I don't know!

Anna:Brick it's okay to have a girlfriend. Nobody's gonna judge you or her.

Brick looked at her before turning away with a blushing face.

Boomer:Yeah, we already have are show!

Boomer held the script it in the air for Brick to see, only to have it snatched by Toothless, who flew away with it much to their shock.

Brick:Get him!

Brick and Butch flew after the dragon, while Marceline and Anna continued to watched chuckling as they did with Toothless dodging all of Brick and Boomers attacks.


	11. President Zim part 1

Plot:Zim discovers the only way to make his way to world domination is to become president and its up to Sam, Alex, and Clover along Bugs and Superman to stop him.

Underneath Zims home, he was building a piece of technology in his base as he was putting the finishing touches on it until he heard stomping coming from upstairs. He glared up at the ceiling. GIR had invited people to his home for a party, that pink pony and man in red helped set everything up. Hopefully, nobody wandered down here. Since, he moved to this city, people knew he was a alien by looking at him. They don't actually seem to be bothered by it because of the weird people in the city. Aliens, talking animals, superheroes, supervillains, imaginary friends, spys, fairies, ghosts, this city has everything. He really didn't need to wear his earth disguise but chose too. Dib-Stink was pleased to know that he had assistance from people to help stop him, which is harder now because of the Plumbers and MIB. Even The Avengers and Justice League are keeping tabs on him. They also seem to be keeping a eye on a Katnipian in the nearby area.

He went back to his work trying hard not to go up and reveal the location of his base. He looked over to see Minimoose in a corner sleeping. At least he had one loyal minion. He cringed as heard more constant stomping, he couldn't help but growl at this.

Zim:GIR!

He stormed over to the elevator grabbing his wig and contacts as he made his way towards the elevator. Upstairs, Peter was searching for a bathroom, the weirdest thing about it was there wasn't one. He ran to Pinkie Pie, who was talking to GIR and Deadpool.

Pinkie Pie:Heypeteryoulikethepartyhuhhuh?!

Peter:Yeah, yeah, love party's, where's the bathroom.

Pinkie Pie:Zim doesn't have a bathroom.

Peter:What?! Why?!

GIR:Master put a toilet in the kitchen.

Peter:What?!

Deadpool:It's true there's one actually in there.

Deadpool turns his head to the readers.

Deadpool:I know cause I used him to clean it.

Outside, SpongeBob is sitting inside a birdbath.

Spongebob:I still have dirt on my uvula.

He stopped talking to himself when he heard breathing behind him. He turned his head like an owl to see Old Lady Munson(Kid vs Kat) glaring at him with a rolling pin in her hand making him nervous.

Spongebob:Lovely evening isn't it.

WHACK!

With Zim, he was sticking his head out the toilet only to see Peter unzipping his pants.

Zim:No!

Later, Zim is seen walking out the kitchen with a disturbed look on his face. He staggered over to the middle of the room, bumping into people as he did. A blast echoed throughout the house. Zim was holding a ray gun pointed to the ceiling.

Zim:Everyone out!

The front door of the house opened only for Zim to be tossed out.

Zim:Hey!

The ray gun was then thrown at his face.

Deadpool:Take that green bean!

Zim got up from the sidewalk, looking at his house in defeat as the door closed. Respect. One of the few things, he needed. Respect and he knew just how to get it.

In Washington DC, a man is seen walking down a hallway. Another man is soon seen approaching him from behind.

?:Phil, how's the kids?

Phil:Mr. President, I don't have any kids... I'm just a S.H.I.E.L.D agent posing as a principle.

?:That's the point. Helping kids with education is good with me, I'll even be a father in a couple months.

Phil:Congrautulations, sir.

?:No need to be formal call me Mickey(Disney).

Mickey and Phil made it to Mickey's office.

Mickey:So, what does S.H.I.E.L.D need from me?

Phil:Nothing. It's what YOU need from us.

Mickey:What's that Phil?

Phil:Protection. That speech that your going to give Monday has gotten everyone's attention.

Mickey:Phil... I've been giving speeches for years.

Phil:Yeah, but the first major speech you had ended with you fighting a dragon and almost dying.

Mickey:Well, Maleificent is in a federal prison... located at the bottom of the ocean...along with every other Disney villain like Jafar and Hades.

Phil:You know we moved them right?

Mickey looked shocked at this new information.

Mickey:What?

Phil:It got to crowded. I mean come on do you know how many Disney villains there are to round up. You have Maleificent, Jafar, Scar, Ursula, Captain Hook, Hades, Cruella... shall I continue.

Mickey:Where did you move them?

Phil:Belle and Beast had them moved to the Isle of Lost. It's across the world near Auradon.

Mickey:How long was that?

Phil:...Decades.

Mickey:So, Belle and Beast have hide this from me for decades!

Phil:Ninteen years to be exact.

Looking at Mickey's face, he saw his anger subside to confusion.

Mickey:Phil...

Phil:Yes.

Mickey:Just... How old are you?

Phil:That's classified. Plus, I wouldn't be talking if I were you.

Mickey:What are you get-

Phil:I can call Beast, so, you can talk about this situation.

Mickey:I suppose. At least it's not the end of the world.

Phil:Well about that...

Mickey:NNNNNNNNNOOOOOO!

Phil grabbed Mickey by his shoulders shaking him until he stopped.

Mickey:...Thank you...continue.

Phil:Well, what I was trying to say is Cruella ...has a son...

Mickey:WHAT?!

Phil:So, does Jafar.

Mickey:WHAT?!

Phil:The Evil Queen has a daughter.

Mickey:...I'm actually okay with that one.

Phil:There's more. Maleificent...has a daughter...

SMACK

Phil looked at down to see Mickey laid out on floor. All of this information in one day must have caused him to faint. He ran to the door and yelled at the guards down the hall.

Phil:MOUSE DOWN! I REPEAT, MOUSE DOWN.

He looked back at Mickeys unconscious form. He didn't even get to tell him that the kids were good guys now.

With Zim, he was in a restaurant, alongside him were Kat and Blackfire. The three actually seem not to be bothered by each other's company. They could actually call each other friends... Evil, insane, destructive, flawed, awful, forgetful, and totally uncomfortable friends. The employee brought a bag over to them, handing it to Blackfire.

Waiter:That'll be $4.98.

Blackfire stared at the waiter for a long period of time. She turned to look down at her "friends".

Blackfire:Kat.

A butcher knife was thrown at the employee, nearly connecting to his head. He stared at the small feline with shock.

Employee:Never mind, it's free!

He practically ran in the backroom, leaving the three alone. Sitting down at a table the three sat in silence. With Blackfire eating her food, Zim with his head down on the table, and Kat fixing his collar neither seemed to be bothered.

Blackfire:What's wrong?

Zim:What?

Blackfire:I said what's wrong? Did you destroy your house? Again?

Zim:No.

Kat:Meow?

Zim:Albedo didn't steal the Voot Cruiser!

Blackfire:Speaking of Albedo, did he leave or something?

The three looked around the restaurant, but he wasn't there. When did he leave?

Zim:Wait, did you say he stole my ship?

Kat hands Zim, a piece of paper. Zim looked confused as he read it.

Zim:What's an I.O.U?

Blackfire:It means he is now in your debt.

Zim:Interesting.

Blackfire was about to pop another one of her fries in her mouth until Zim asked her and Kat a question.

Zim:Do you think I can rule the world?

Blackfire accidentally threw it at her eye, while Kat almost cut himself working on his collar. Both looked at the Irken for a few seconds before laughing out loud. As the two stopped, both saw Zim's expression didn't change.

Blackfire:Your being serious.

Zim:Yes and do you thing I'm serious enough to take over this pathetic blue planet!

Blackfire:Um... I...

The Irken slammed his head on the table making some fries fall off the plate and onto the floor.

Kat:Meow?

Zim sprung out of his chair suprising the two aliens accompanying him. He then angrily kicked the chair knocking it down before pouncing on it like a tiger.

Kat:Meow.

Blackfire:Yes, I'm pretty sure that's called napoleon syndrome.

Both stared down at the green alien as he destroyed the chair.

Kat:Meow?

Blackfire:Yeah, I really should stop him before the MIB show up.

Blackfire turned back to Zim, who ripped a leg off the chair. As Blackfire was about to speak, Zim threw the leg in the air hitting Blackfire in the head.

Blackfire:Zim, stop or I'll break every bone in your body.

Zim stopped what he was doing turning to Blackfire shocked at what she was saying. He pounced onto the table knocking Blackfire's fries off the table, while pointing a finger at her.

Zim:You can't tell Zim, what to do!

Blackfire stood from her chair glaring at Zim, who held his ground.

Blackfire:I can do whatever I want to do!

Kat watched in amusement as the argument went back and forth.

Zim:You can't tell me what to do, only I can do that!

Blackfire:That doesn't even make any sense.

Zim:So?

Blackfire pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

Blackfire:Look you can't tell people what to do.

Zim:Why not!

Kat:Meow.

Zim:What? I am a great leader!

Blackfire:You destroyed a city on your own planet.

Zim:We all make mistakes.

Blackfire:Well think about this Twilight tells her little ponys what to do, Rick owns Morty, Captain America leads the Avengers, even that bear is in charge!

She pointed out the window to see Grizz on top of Panda and Ice Bear both being at the bottom.

Zim:What do they have to do with anything!

Blackfire:Everyone that I've said has good leadership material.

Zim:What does have to with me ruling the world?!

Blackfire:If your smart you'd know that to be ruler you have to be a good leader.

The words went around playing in his head over and over again. Leader. Ruler. To become a ruler you have to become a leader. What could he possibly do? He looked at Kat, who went back to fixing his collar with Blackfire watching. He looked down on the floor to the broken chair, big pieces of wood were scattered on the floor. He noticed a small round object on the floor. A quarter. A image of Mickey Mouse was on it. Grinning, Zim walked over to Blackfire pulling on the bottom of her skirt to get her attention. Blackfire looked down at Zim, who was grinning.

Blackfire:What?

Zim:Could you give me a ride?

Back in Washington DC, Mickey was now holding a ice pack sitting at his desk as Phil stood next to him.

Phil:Is there anything else you need Mickey?

Mickey:Can you get my phone it's over on the table.

Phil walked over to the table near the wall picking up the phone. Before he went to give the phone to Mickey, Phil noticed a picture above the table of Mickey shaking hands with Bugs Bunny.

Mickey:Phil?

Phil:Sorry.

He walked back over Mickey handing him the phone.

Mickey:Thank you.

Phil watched as Mickey dialed and put the phone to his ear. Phil could hear someone pick up on the other line.

Mickey:Hello, Beast.

_Phil's thoughts:Oh god_!

Mickey:Yes, it's nice to hear from you too but I have to tell you something.

Beads of sweat trickled down Phils forehead.

Mickey:Why? Beast... why didn't you tell me? I know you put them on a island Beast! Why didn't you tell me?!

Phil could hear yelling coming from the other end.

Mickey:Beast, your lying I've known you since 1991!

_Phil's thoughts:How_ _old is_ _Mickey_? _He looks like he h_as_n't even_ _aged**.**_

Mickey:I'm the president! You have inform of decisions like this especially if they have children... Yes, I know they have children... Ben is dating WHO!

_BEEP_

Mickey:Beast? Beast!

Mickey pressed the ice pack harder on his head as the headache got worse.

Phil:You want some painkillers?

Mickey:No, I'll call you if I need anything.

Nodding, Phil left the office closing the door behind him. Mickey stared at the ceiling thinking as he left.

_Mickey:I'm about to be a father yet I'm worried about a child's heiratage. Maybe, I should meet them. Belle and Beast are coming Monday along with Ben, who's dating the daughter of satan. I still can't see Maleificent as a parent. And after this argument with Beast, he'll be eager to prove me wrong... like always. They can't be that bad... but if I see a giant dragon so help me I'll have to get the wa-_

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the door. Looking at the door he noticed it was cracked.

Mickey:I'm fine, Phil.

The door opened all the way to reveal nobody was there. Getting out of his chair, Mickey walked towards the door. Looking both ways down the hall there was no one in sight. Closing the door, Mickey walked back over to his desk but not before taking another glance at the door. Sitting back down he noticed a shadow on the floor only it wasn't his shadow. Looking up at the ceiling he saw Zim using his spider legs to attach himself to the ceiling.

Letting out a battle cry, Zim dropped down from the ceiling attempting to land on Mickey. Mickey moved out the way just in time for Zim to land on his chair breaking it. Getting up, Zim glared at the mouse.

Zim:Rodent! This planet now belongs to the Irken Empire!

Mickey:Irken?

Mickey didn't have time to think as Zim lunged at him using his spider legs. One tried to hit Mickey, where he stood only for him to move and punch Zim in the face. Zim tried doing the same thing as before but this time with two legs raising them high trying to hit his opponent but Mickey slide under him. Zims two legs became stuck in the floor much to his disbelief.

_Zim's_ _thoughts:No!_ _Now?!_

While he was trying to get them out, Mickey took this opportunity, getting to his feet he ran to Zims back leg jumping on it, making it hard for him to stand. Turning around Zim was punched again by the mouse. Zim staggered but due to this he managed to get a leg unstuck, using it to smack Mickey across the room.

Zim:HAH!

_Mickey's thoughts:Where's Coulson when you need him?!_

Outside, all of the S.H.E.I.L.D. Agents along with Mickeys guards were at a muffin stand. Though they didn't seem to be there for the muffins they seemed to be there for the woman serving them.

Blackfire:Here's your fourteenth muffin sir!

Phil:Thank you.

Phil handed Blackfire a dollar. Blackfire watched as Phil eat his muffin as he walked towards the back of line and in front of him were twenty shield agents. Behind her was Kat, who was making the muffins behind a bush using hair balls.

With Zim and Mickey, who was getting off the floor ran to a stone head of Fred Flintstone(Flintstones). Lifting the head revealed a red button pressing it, the painting of Mickey and Bugs fell on the the floor revealing a giant gun. Picking up the painting, he threw it at Zim only for him to smack it in annoyance. Looking over at Mickey, who now held the gun with both hands. Shooting Zim once a small circular object hit him in the chest looking at it he saw it was a blue and yellow ball with a red star on it. Picking it up, Zim let out a bowl of laughter that echoed throughout the room.

Zim:Is this one of your silly little earth games? Hah! Pathetic!

Mickey:Oh, it's not on MAX power yet.

Turning the switch to MAX, he shot at Zim again this time hundreds of Pixar balls hitting him over and over. He managed to stop some balls from hitting him with his legs but most of them still managed to hit him.

In the Hall, Donald(Disney) and Goofy(Disney) were walking to Mickeys office with a muffin for him. They were about to knock when they heard screaming and crashing noises.

Goofy:We really shouldn't disturb him.

Donald:Why?

Goofy:Remember when Minnie was in there...

Donald then sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

Donald:Oh yeah.

Back in the office, Zim continued to get hit by balls. He then jumped behind the desk to take cover. Mickey stopped as he saw Zim go behind the desk. Walking slowly behind the desk he noticed Zim wasn't there. Turning around he was met with a plunger attaching to his face.

Zim:MEET THE PLUNGER OF DOOM!

Zim then began to plunge his face as Mickey shot the balls around the room wildly. Some of the balls eventually hit Zim making him let go of the plunger. Mickey pulled the plunger off his face only for Zim to grab onto to the other side as if they were playing tug of war. Each pulled ferociously trying to get the weapon out from each other's grasp. Zim took this opportunity to hit Mickey in the chest with his one of his spider legs knocking him back to the desk hard.

A few minutes later, Phil peeked into the office to notice Mickey was sitting in his chair as if he'd been in the same position since he left.

Phil:Did you need anything?

Mickey:Nope, I'm fine.

Phil stared at the mouse in confusion there was something weird here. He looked around the office, everything looked the same as last time he was in here but the picture was a bit turned to the side.

Phil:Well call me if you need anything.

Mickey watched as he left watching him suspiciously. As the door closed, Mickey grabbed his face and took it off revealing it to be a ID mask. Zim sat in Mickeys place turning the chair to look out the window to the view of Washington laughing sinisterly as he did.


End file.
